Le tourbillon des âmes
by Minimiaune
Summary: Alors que la bataille contre le Grand Dévoreur s'achève enfin, une question plane autour de Maître Shinigami : Le Dévoreur a-t-il été réellement vaincu ? La réponse parait évidente ; mais est-ce aussi simple ? Maka et ses amis devront faire face à une menace sortie tout droit des enfers... La bataille qui se profile à l'horizon sera redoutable...
1. Quand la bataille prend fin

_**Bonjours à tous... C'est ma première fanfiction alors je sais qu'elle ne va pas être top et que mes phrases seront assez maladroites. Ne soyez pas trop durs avec moi pls, mais n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez. J'espère sincèrement que ça vous plaira. Bonne lecture !**_

* * *

Le combat contre le Grand Dévoreur avait enfin prit fin. Soul aida Maka à marcher jusqu'à l'antichambre de la mort, suivit de ses compagnons de combats: Death the Kid, le meister de Liz et Patty Thompsons et Black Star, le meister de Tsubaki. Aucun d'entre eux n'était vraiment fier de cette victoire car leur combat fut , pensaient-ils, pathétique.

Kid s'en voulait atrocement de s'être fait empaler au moment où il préparait sa plus puissante attaque. La façon dont la scène se passa en était presque risible.

\- J'aurais du être sur mes gardes ! C'est indigne d'un shinigami !,se maudissait-il.

\- Ne prends pas ça trop à cœur, lui conseilla Liz. Le plus important, c'est que tu sois encore en vie.

\- C'est vrai, quand tu t'es fait transpercer comme une brochette j'ai bien cru que t'étais cuit ! Plus de Kid !, s'exclama Patty en riant avec sa naïveté habituelle. Elle posa sa main sur sa bouche pour réfléchir comme une enfant. Mais j'y pense... On aurait fait quoi si t'étais mort ? Hein Liz, qu'est-ce qu'on aurait fait?

\- Je sais pas », avoua l'intéressée. On aurait été libre et... On aurait pu utiliser l'argent de Kid pour faire ce que l'on veut!

\- Ho oui !, s'écria joyeusement la cadette. Elle applaudit l'idée de sa sœur tout en rêvant de ce qu'elle pourrait faire avec autant d'argent. On pourrait manger tous les jours au restaurant !

\- Oui, par exemple.

\- Et... Faire du shopping, et acheter des glaces, et voyager, et faire construire un château, et...

\- Oui, mais Kid est encore vivant », la coupa Liz en souriant.

Patty s'arrêta net, les yeux au ciel, songeuse.« C'est vrai ça...» Elle laissa tomber son meister qu'elle soutenait depuis tout à l'heure et elle écrasa la tête de Kid sous sa grosse botte noire. Elle avait gonflé ses joues et mit ses poings sur ses hanches comme une petite enfant.

\- Hé! Pourquoi t'es pas mort toi ?!, lui demanda-t-elle en faisant la moue.

\- Comment ça ?!, s'écria Kid en relevant la tête, indigné. Quand il s'énervait comme ça, il avait un air un peu idiot qui faisait rire tout le monde. « T'aurais préféré que je meurs? »

\- Mmm... Oui c'est ça !, confirma-t-elle ; ce qui ne manqua pas de faire rire sa grande sœur et leur camarades.

\- Sale arme indigne !, geignit-il. Moi qui te croyait gentille et fidèle! Pauvre de moi! Moi qui ai préféré choisir deux voyous comme armes au lieu des beautés calmes que me présentait mon père! Pourquoi le sort s'acharne-t-il contre moi ?

Cette remarque ne manqua pas de révolter Liz, qui attrapa le col de Kid pour le soulever au-dessus d'elle jusqu'à ce qu'il n'ai plus pieds. Elle lui lançait des éclairs avec les yeux qui le firent pleurer encore plus.

\- Pourquoi le sort s'acharne-t-il contre moi?

\- Tu viens de dire que tu regrettes d'avoir fait de nous tes armes ?, grogna l'aînée.

\- Tout à fait !, pleurnicha-t-il en gigotant.

A ce moment là, Patty changea de tête : Son visage si jovial et enfantin laissa place à un air agressif de psychopathe. Elle lança un regard noir à son meister. Elle en était presque effrayante. Le total opposé de la Patty qu'on connaissait.

« Kid...»

Le changement de comportement de Kid fut flagrant. Patty n'utilisait que très rarement ce visage contre Kid et c'était toujours pour le refaire venir à la raison. Et cette tête, Liz la connaissait bien. C'estait celle que sa sœur avait lorsqu'elles vivaient clandestinement à Brooklyn suite à l'abandon de leurs parents étant enfants.  
En y repensant, la cadette avait beaucoup changé depuis ce temps là. Elle n'était plus la Patty méchante, injurieuse et agressive d'autrefois. Depuis que Kid avait fait d'elles ses armes, les deux jeunes femmes en furent totalement changées.  
Le shinigami les avait repéré depuis longtemps ; quand son père l'avait chargé de mettre les sœurs Thompsons aux arrêts parce que celles-ci causaient trop de désordre. Dès l'instant où il s'était retrouvé face à elles, il les avait choisit comme armes. Elles étaient si...SYMÉTRIQUES. Ce fut à force d'entêtement que le duo finit par céder ; ce qui ne fut pas chose aisé pour le jeune homme car il se faisait constamment menacer par un pistolet. Mais la conclusion fut là : elles sont devenues ses pistolets.

\- Pardon, pardon, pardon, pardon...

\- Tu ne recommenceras plus ?, s'assura Liz avant de le lâcher.

\- Oui, Oui. Promis !, affirma Kid en séchant ses larmes.

\- C'est bien !, le félicita Patty qui avait reprit son sourire et lui tapait fortement la tête. Ça c'est le Kid que j'aime! »

\- Merci Patty, dit-il d'une voix tremblotante. Heureusement que tu es là pour moi ! Tu es vraiment la seule en qui je peux compter ! Pas comme...

Il lança un regard accusateur à Liz. Celle-ci s'énerva encore et le secoua en lui criant dessus.

« C'est quoi ton problème? Tu n'es qu'un vaurien et une ordure comme tu dis! Cette fois tu ne t'en tireras pas...»

* * *

Tsubaki regarda ces trois là se chamailler comme à l'habitude en souriant. Ils devaient bien s'entendre pour se quereller ainsi. Elle et Black Star ne se disputaient pas souvent. Elle regarda son meister assoupi qu'elle portait sur le dos.

 _Notre entente est basée sur la confiance mutuelle_ , pensa-t-elle.

En toute franchise, la jeune femme se demandait des fois si son duo était si soudé que ça en voyant les groupes de Maka et Kid passer leur temps à se prendre la tête. Pour elle, les disputes étaient contre-productives car elles éloignaient les gens ; pourtant, quand elle voyait ses amis se chamailler, elle pouvait sentir leurs liens se souder.  
Alors pourquoi elle et Black Star (qui ne se querellaient pratiquement jamais) se disaient proches ? Elle en venait presque à se demander si son meister restait avec elle seulement pour ne pas lui faire du mal. Rien que d'y penser, elle eut mal au cœur.

\- A quoi penses-tu, Tsubaki?, murmura Black Star dans son dos. Tu as encore les idées noires je paris.

\- Mais non..., assura-t-elle en détournant le regard.

Elle avait horreur de mentir à son meister mais elle ne voulait pas encore l'embêter avec ses histoires... Surtout après le rude combat qu'il venait de mener. Black Star devait être très déçu : lui qui voulait surpasser Dieu, a été battu par le Grand Dévoreur. Elle s'en voulait un peu aussi pour ne pas avoir pu lui être plus utile après l'avoir encouragé.  
« Black Star, je serais contente d'être à tes côtés lorsque tu surpasseras Dieu », voilà ce qu'elle lui avait dit avant que le combat commence... Et voilà que elle, Tsubaki -la fille la plus inintéressante de tout Death City- venait l'embêter avec ses histoires à dormir debout.

\- Tu mens, je le sens bien qu'il y a quelque chose qui ne va pas, la contredit-il.

\- Décidément, on ne peut rien te cacher !, s'exclama Tsubaki en riant. Puis, elle baissa ses yeux au sol. Je me disais juste que l'on est pas aussi proche que les autres... Et... Et je suis désolée de ne pas avoir pu t'être plus utile durant le combat!, avoua-t-elle en fermant les yeux, honteuse.

Elle le sentit se raidir. Black Star n'aimait pas qu'on évoque ses défaites. A chaque fois qu'il perdait un combat, il était si tourmenté qu'il en devenait méconnaissable  
Par exemple, la fois où il avait perdu contre Mifune (un redoutable épéiste) car il n'avait pas réussit à contrôler l'épée maudite, il en fut très retourné jusqu'à qu'il batte l'homme qui le tourmentait. Il y avait même des rumeurs qui couraient comme quoi il avait intégré le corps des enseignants de Shippusen.

\- Ne dis pas n'importe quoi... Tu m'as vraiment été utile durant ce combat. Sans toi, j'y aurais laissé la peau car tu as encaissé une partie des dégâts, lui assura Black Star.

\- Merci...

La jeune fille lui fit un sourire rayonnant. Black Star avait donc remarqué qu'elle l'avait protégé. Tsubaki avait pensé que son meister se serait énervé contre elle parce qu'il « n'avait pas besoin d'aide pour égaler Dieu ». Finalement, il la remerciait.  
Pour elle, Black Star était vraiment unique ; pas parce qu'il était un des seul meister de type assassin, mais parce qu'il était le seul à avoir fait d'elle son arme et à l'avoir prise comme elle était.  
Tsubaki se rappelait bien de son premier jour à Shippusen : à peine avait-elle finit de monter ces interminables escaliers qui faisaient face à l'école, que Black Star débuta son premier discourt pour se faire remarquer. Personne ne l'avait vraiment écouté : ils avaient tous tracé leur chemin... Sauf elle ! Tsubaki fut la seule à l'écouter entièrement et à l'applaudir. C'était la première fois qu'elle avait autant admiré quelqu'un : il était si sûr de lui et si déterminé... Tout le contraire d'elle, et pourtant, Black Star était devenu son meister.  
Même son obsession à devenir plus puissant qu'un dieu faisait partit de son charme !

\- _Je suis comme le camélia : je suis né pour ne pas être vu et pour mourir seule; mais Black Star est là et il a tout changé..._ , se répéta-t-elle à elle-même ; puis elle s'adressa à son meister avec une petite voix. Je suis heureuse d'être ton arme.

\- Je sais!, s'exclama Black Star qui se redressa pour afficher un sourire supérieur. Qui ne serait pas content de faire équipe avec moi ?

\- Je ne sais pas se qui me retient te le lâcher, se demanda-t-elle. Dans ces moments là, il est insupportable...

Tsubaki soupira devant son équipier qui recommençait à se venter. Malgré tout, elle était très fière de son meister.

* * *

Maka regarda ces joyeux lurons. Black Star et Tsubaki s'étaient beaucoup rapprochés depuis quelques temps.  
Son regard s'assombrit quand les images du combat contre le Grand Dévoreur refirent surface. Elle se rappelait très bien à quel point Kid et les autres avaient été amochés alors qu'elle sauvait Soul de la folie du sang noir.  
Elle serra les poings en se remémorant ce moment où Soul s'était encore interposé entre elle et son ennemi pour la protéger d'un tir venant de l'arme du Grand Dévoreur.

C'était un épisode qui se répétait : comme la fois face à Crona qui, sous l'influence de sa mère, avait emprunté la voie du Grand Dévoreur. Elle avait tué tant d'innocents que Maître Shinigami les avait envoyé, elle et Soul, arrêter Crona.  
Cependant l'affrontement s'était mal passé car Maka ne pouvait lui infliger aucune blessure à cause de la capacité à se durcir le sang de son adversaire. Et au moment où Crona allait la jeune fille blesser avec un redoutable coup d'épée, Soul s'était interposé et il s'était fait infligé une très grave blessure, qui heureusement pour lui, fut soignée par le docteur Stein qui se trouvait sur les lieux.  
Maka avait mit beaucoup de temps avant d'accepter la blessure que portait son ami car, pour elle, cette cicatrice lui était destinée ! Et voilà qu'il avait recommencé ! La jeune fille serra les dents de colère : elle mourait d'envie de faire souffrir le grand dévoreur pour ce qu'il avait fait !

\- Hé, Maka, c'est bon tu peux te clamer. C'est finit..., lui souffla Soul qui avait dû remarquer son énervement.

\- Non! Tais-toi sale idiot !, vociféra-t-elle.

\- Maka...

\- Je t'ai dit de te taire ! -Elle poussa un cri d'énervement et, sans regarder son équipier, elle continua : Pourquoi ?!... Pourquoi m'as-tu encore protégé contre le grand dévoreur ?!

\- Moi, vivant, je ne laisserai personne te faire du mal, répondit-il d'une voix douce.

\- Epargne-moi tes beaux discours! Tu pense que je suis pour te voir te sacrifier ainsi ?!, protesta-elle plein de rage. Ça me fait mal de te voir autant souffrir..., avoua-t-elle plus calmement.

\- Merci...

Maka le regarda incrédule. Elle ne saisissait pas pourquoi son arme s'excusait.

\- Hein ? Pourquoi tu me remercie?, demanda-t-elle surprise.

\- Parce que toi, tu m'as protégé à ton tour d'un tir du Grand Dévoreur, répondit Soul en se tournant vers la jeune fille. Donc merci.

\- Ha... Ça...

Elle se sentit un peu rougir. C'était la première fois qu'elle avait pu faire quelque chose pour lui. Car Soul, lui, n'avait pas hésité à la protéger au péril de sa vie un nombre incalculable de fois. D'ailleurs, c'était en le protégeant de ce tir venant du Grand dévoreur qu'elle avait perdu sa conscience pour battre le Grand Dévoreur.  
La voix de Soul la fit sortir de ses pensées.

\- Dis, Maka... On le dira à Maître Shinigami que tu es une arme ?

Elle regarda le sol. C'est vrai que pour survivre à cette bataille, son sang d'arme s'était manifesté. Pourtant, une question la tourmentait : Si elle le lui disait ; la laisserait-il vraiment continuer d'être la meister de Soul ? D'après elle, c'était inenvisageable car le directeur lui obligerait d'apprendre à maîtriser son pouvoir d'arme.

\- Non. Si je veux continuer d'être ta meister, il ne faut rien dire. Ce sera notre secret, conclut Maka.

\- Comme tu veux... Je respecterais ton choix uniquement s'il ne te met pas en danger, annonça Soul.

Elle sourit devant la compréhension de son ami. Néanmoins, elle comprenait son inquiétude : de nombreuses armes avaient perdu la vie ne sachant comment contrôler leurs pouvoirs. Néanmoins, Maka était différente parce que son sang d'arme ne s'était manifesté que très tardivement.  
Elle se rappela soudain de quelque chose :

\- Ho non ! J'ai oublié de faire le repas!, s'écria-t-elle.

Cette exclamation ne manqua pas de faire rire tout le monde. Comment pouvait-elle penser à ça dans un tel moment et après qu'elle ai affronté le Grand Dévoreur ? Décidément, Soul ne la comprendra jamais. Même le jour où Maka devait choisir son arme, elle a été convaincue de prendre Soul en écoutant un morceau de musique qu'il avait joué au piano, et mélancolique qui plus est !

\- T'inquiète, je te payerais un resto, lui annonça-t-il.

\- Sérieux ? Trop cool !, s'exclama Maka qui pensais déjà à tous les plats qu'elle pourra commander à volonté vu que ce n'était pas elle qui payait.

* * *

 **Une review pour me dire ce qui ne vas pas ?**


	2. Maka !

**Coucou à tous, voici la suite. Je sais que je parle beaucoup du passé des perso et qu'il n'y a pas beaucoup d'action... Donc n'hésitez pas à commenter ma fanfic ! J'espère que ça vous plaît!**

Le petit groupe arriva enfin dans l'antichambre de la mort auprès de Maître Shinigami. Dans la salle dévastée, se trouvait entre autre le docteur Stein, Excalibur, le professeur Marie, Azusa et... Spirit, le père de Maka.

« Ma p'tite Maka ! Tu es vivante ! », s'écria Spirit, se jetant sur elle en pleurant, le nez humide. « Viens voir ton papounet chéri! »

Maka détourna la tête. Elle se serrait bien passée de la présence de son père. Spirit n'était qu'un coureur de jupons. Elle le méprisait depuis longtemps, lorsqu'il trompait Kami, sa mère, alors qu'ils étaient mariés. Mais maintenant, ils avaient divorcé et c'est d'ailleurs Kami qui réussit à obtenir la garde à temps plein de leur fille, au grand désespoir de Spirit. Malgré tout, Maka ne voyait plus sa mère depuis un bout de temps puisqu'elle était partie en voyage ; mais elle recevait souvent de belles cartes postales venant des pays que celle-ci visitait.

« Tu me dégoûte. » Fut la seule phrase qu'elle lui dit. Son père s'effondra en larmes un peu plus loin.

« Hé bien, vous voilà salement amochés ! », s'exclama Maître Shinigami .

« Et c'est lui qui dit ça ? », murmura Black Star amusé

Maka fut saisit par l'état dans lequel se trouvait le directeur de cette école : Il avait une perfusion attachée au bras et presque la moitié de son masque était brisé. Kid leur avait raconté ce qui s'était passé entre Shinigami et le Grand Dévoreur, mais la réalité était perturbante.

« Comment un grand meister comme Maître Shinigami (qui plus est un dieu de la mort) a-t-il pu se retrouver dans cet état alors que j'ai pu vaincre le Grand Dévoreur avec un coup de poings banal ? », se demanda Maka.

« Allez, allez !», reprit le directeur. « Ne faites pas ces horribles têtes et racontez moi vite ce qu'il se tramait à l'intérieur de cette grOOOOsse boule noire ! »

Tour à tour, Kid, Soul, et Maka expliquèrent ce qu'il s'était passé. Rien que d'en parler faisait tourner la tête à Maka. Pour elle cet affrontement n'avait duré que quelques secondes, même si la réalité en était toute autre et elle ne se rappelait pas très bien du déroulement des événements ; elle se souvenait seulement de l'essentiel.

« ...Et c'est comme ça que Maka est venue à bout du grand dévoreur ! », conclut Kid.

« M'idiots », commenta Exalibur, fièrement appuyé sur sa canne.

« Comment ça "idiots" ? », s'emporta Kid, dont la patience l'avait quitté. « Contrairement à toi, nous, on a risqué nos vie pour tuer le Grand Dévoreur ! Je peux savoir où tu était au moment où l'on avait le plus besoin de ta force ? »

« M'idiots », renchérit l'épée. « Veux-tu connaître mon histoire ? Elle se déroula au début du 12e siècle, quand j'étais encore jeune et b...»

« BAFFE DE LA MORT ! »

Excalibur fut écrasé par une des célèbres "baffes de la mort" du maître Shinigami. Lui aussi avait perdu patience avec ce personnage des plus irritants.

Tout à coup, Maka fut prise de vertiges et d'une quinte de toux qui lui arracha la gorge. Quand elle regarda sa main, elle était recouverte de sang...

« C'est... Mon sang ?... »

« Maka, est ce que ça va? », s'enquit tout de suite Soul, inquiet de l'état de sa meister.

Mais déjà, elle fut encore secouée par une crise de toux qui la mirent au sol. Elle avait du sang plein les mains et dans sa bouche. Le monde semblait tourner à une allure folle. Elle peinait à respirer entre de longs toussotements. Toutes les personnes présentes étaient figées sur place devant l'imprévu de la situation. Même Shinigami ne savait pas quoi faire.

« Docteur Stein ! »

Soul venait d'appeler le docteur malgré que celui-ci était déjà auprès de Maka. Il l'avait à demi allongé par terre, ne soulevant que sa tête. En quelques secondes seulement, Stein l'ausculta et il trouva ce qui n'allait pas. Soul était pétrifié devant la scène : Maka était allongée avec du sang tout autour de sa bouche. La meister entrouvrit légèrement les yeux.

« Ne me regarde pas, Soul...», souffla-t-elle.

Elle toussa encore. Son état empirait de plus en plus. Comme elle n'arrivait plus à parler, elle lui lança un regard suppliant pour qu'il se tourne. Malgré lui, il tourna la tête sur le côté. De toute façon, il ne supportait pas la vu de Maka dans cet état.

« Marie! », interpella Stein. « Aide moi à transporter Maka au bloc opératoire ! »

« Oui ! »

Le professeur Marie rejoignit le docteur et ensemble, il coururent vers la sortie. Juste avant que Stein ne quitte l'antichambre de la mort, Soul l'attrapa par la manche.

« Elle a quoi Maka ? », demanda-t-il pressement.

« Je ne sais pas ce qui s'est passé durant cet affrontement, mais il a dû être rude : elle s'est faite broyer les côtes. Elle est dans un sale état, mais ne t'inquiète pas, elle s'en sortira. »

Sur cette réponse hâtive, il repartit de plus belle ; laissant Soul derrière lui, qui était chamboulé par la nouvelle.

« Comment ça "broyer les côtes" ?...»

La vision du Grand Dévoreur lui revînt. C'était donc lui qui lui avait fait ça ? Il serra les poings.

« J'aurais dû être là pour la protéger et c'est elle qui nous a tous sauvé en fin de compte ! »

Il maudissait son incompétence. Elle avait dû mener un combat des plus difficiles et toute seule pour venir à bout du Dévoreur. La voix de Shinigami le fit revenir à la réalité.

« Allez tous voir le docteur Stein quand il en aura finit avec Maka parce que votre état est vraiment déplorable ! », ordonna le directeur, qui avait reprit ses esprits, avec sa voix joviale. « Allez OUST ! »

Soul suivit Tsubaki et les autres dehors. D'un pas décidé, il se dirigea vers l'infirmerie pour attendre le réveil de Maka. Après tout, il lui avait promit un resto ! Il sentit une main lui attraper l'épaule : c'était Kid. Le jeune shinigami le regarda avec un air compatissant.

« T'inquiète pas, Soul. Maka s'en sortira, elle est entre de bonnes mains. »

« Je sais », grommela Soul. « Je ne m'inquiète pas pour elle. J'attends juste qu'elle sorte parce que c'est elle qui doit faire le repas aujourd'hui. »

« C'est ça... », murmura-t-il, un sourire aux lèvres. « Bref, au revoir mon ami ! »

Il partit, suivit de Liz et Patty, la main en l'air pour lui dire au revoir sans se retourner.

« Il ne devait pas aller se faire soigner par le docteur Stein ? », se demanda Soul en le fixant.

...

Shinigami demeurait impassible devant son miroir. Un lourd silence régnait dans l'antichambre que même Spirit n'osait briser. Azusa, la première arrivée, réfléchissait derrière ses verres teintés.  
Le père de Maka était le seul à être encore troublé par la scène qui s'était déroulée sous ses yeux : sa petite Maka était revenue dans un sale état. Q'avait-il bien pu se passer là-bas ? Probablement personne ne le saura.

Cela faisait depuis plusieurs semaines que Maka s'était réveillée et le directeur venait de convoquer tous les Death Scythes pour une réunion. Les seuls qui étaient présents était Spirit et Azusa, qui furent très vite rejoint par Justine. Le jeune homme préféra rester à l'écart, les écouteurs dans ses oreilles jusqu'à ce que la réunion commence.

« Tu pense vraiment que le Grand Dévoreur s'est fait battre par un simple coup de poings ? », s'enquit Spirit auprès de Shinigami.

« Je ne crois pas... Ce Dévoreur devait sûrement être un faux ou quelque chose comme ça qui aurait servit de leurre pour que le vrai s'enfuit. C'est bien trop simple pour être vrai », conclut le directeur sans se retourner. « Ça expliquerai pourquoi il se soit fait terrasser par un simple coup de poings, mais pas le fait qu'aucune des attaques de ces jeunes meisters ne l'ai blessé...»

« On va leur dire quoi alors ? », le questionna le père de Maka.

Spirit aperçut le reflet de sa fille à travers le miroir : elle fêtait sa victoire contre le Grand Dévoreur avec ses amis. Il sourit. La fête semblait très animée. Le père de Maka soupira devant cette information n'allait réjouir personne.

« Nous ne leurs dirons rien pour le moment », annonça Shinigami. « Laissons-les se réjouir de leur victoire. Ils en ont besoin. »

La porte de la salle s'ouvrit d'un coup, laissant place au docteur Stein et au professeur Marie. La Death Scythe était à bout de souffle.

« Désolée pour le retard, on a dû vérifier si Maka allait bien et... Ha! » Marie venait d'apercevoir Maka dans le miroir. Son excuse n'était donc plus valable. Elle devînt écarlate. « Je... Enfin... C'est pas ce que vous croyez ! »

Spirit sauta sur l'occasion de taquiner son ex-meister :

« Vous faisiez quoi au juste?... Ho lolo ! Francken, quel cachottier tu fais ! C'est pour quand le béb...»

Le Death Scythe n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase que Stein lui avait mis un uppercut qui le cloua au sol.

« Quel idiot », soupira le docteur.

Maître Shinigami s'éclaircit la gorge et prit la parole :

« Bon, on peut commencer comme nous sommes au complet...»


	3. Nouvelle mission!

_**Recoucou à tous ! Les aventures du petits groupe de meisters/armes vont enfin commencer !  
**_ _ **Je tiens aussi à remercier les toutes première personnes qui ont prit le temps de lire mon début de fanfic, même si elles n'ont pas laissé de commentaires. Surtout n'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis! ;-b**_

Maka entrouvrit légèrement les yeux. Un doux rayon lui caressait la joue. Sa chambre était baignée par un chaud soleil qui... Le soleil ?!  
Elle se réveilla d'un coup.

« Ho non, je suis en retard! », s'écria-t-elle en s'arrachant presque les cheveux.

Elle s'habilla rapidement, prit sac, veste, et petit-déjeuner puis elle sortit en courant. Pourtant, elle avait la nette impression d'avoir oublié quelque chose...

« Tant pis, je suis trop en retard pour réfléchir ! »

Alors qu'elle entrait à Shippusen, la chose importante dont elle devait se souvenir lui revînt en tête : elle avait oublié de réveiller Soul !

« Ho non... », soupira la jeune fille les épaules basses. « Il va avoir des problèmes à cause de moi...»

La sonnerie retentit. Elle sautillait sur place, indécise : fallait-il rentrer et réveiller Soul ou aller en cours et éviter les problèmes ? Dans tous les cas, Soul serait en retard ; donc pour conserver son titre d'élève modèle elle préféra aller en cours.

...

« ... La chose la plus importante dont vous devez vous souvenir c'est qu'un meister n'est rien sans son arme. Même moi, le plus grand meister de Shippusen, sais que j'aurais beaucoup de difficulté à battre un ennemi assez fort tout seul », expliqua Stein inlassablement assit sur son fauteuil à roulettes. « Surtout, notez bien qu'une âme pour demeurer saine n'a qu'un seul besoin : c'est de vivre dans un esprit saint, lui-même habitant dans un corps saint. »

Maka sortit de la salle en s'étirant. Décidément, les cours sans Soul étaient bien moins amusants. Elle sursauta en passant le seuil de la porte : Soul l'attendait adossé au mur. Maka l'observa un instant : il avait les yeux fermés cachés pas quelques mèches de cheveux blanches qui avaient échappé au bandeau gris qu'il mettait constamment sur sa tête. Il disait que ça lui donnait un style qui le rendait cool.

Maka fut embarrassé malgré le visage calme de son équipier.

« Ha, Soul c'est toi ! », s'exclama-t-elle avec un geste qui trahit sa gêne : elle passa sa main derrière la tête en se forçant à rire. « Alors... Tu as bien dormi ? »

Le jeune homme la fixa avec un regard interrogateur. Il ne semblait pas comprendre où Maka voulait en venir. Alors que celle-ci cherchait les mots pour s'excuser de ce matin, le professeur Stein arriva derrière pour lui parler :

« Alors, tu t'es bien remise de ton opération, Maka ? »

«Bien sûr ! », répondit-elle avec entrain.

Pour confirmer ses dires, elle se tapa les côtes ; geste irréfléchi qu'elle regretta tout de suite quand elle sentit la douleur revenir ; mais elle préféra ne rien faire paraître.

« Vous voyez ? Je n'ai même pas mal !», assura celle-ci, un sourire forcé affiché aux lèvres.

« Je vois ça », ironisa le docteur.

« Quelle idiote », soupira Soul, que le docteur remarqua enfin.

« Ha, tu es là, Soul. Pourquoi n'es-tu pas venu à mon cours aujourd'hui ?», lui demanda Stein.

« J'ai demandé à Shinigami d'aller m'entraîner ce matin », répondit Soul les yeux toujours fermés.

« Ha, c'était donc ça !» Maka ria pour se moquer d'elle même : elle avait complètement oublié ce que son camarade lui avait dit la veille. Elle était quand même soulagée que Soul n'ai pas eut de problèmes à cause d'elle. « Ne vas pas croire que je m'en suis voulu toute la matinée de ne pas t'avoir réveillé parce que j'avais oublié ! »

« C'est sympa de savoir que des gens pensent à nous», sourit le jeune homme.

Maka rougit.

« Pourquoi j'ai dit ça? »

« Pendant que j'y pense », intervint le professeur, « Shinigami voudrait vous voir. Il veut vous assigner une mission facile pour que Maka se remette en forme.»

...

Maka suivit Soul pour la chambre de la mort. Même si celui-ci pouvait des fois paraître distant, il comptait beaucoup aux yeux de la jeune fille. Il était une des seules personne qui avaient accepté son statut d'élève modèle et qui l'avait considéré comme une "amie".

Ils débouchèrent dans la salle où les reconstructions avaient déjà commencées ; pourtant, les dégâts de celle-ci restaient encore très présents. Seul Shinigami semblait avoir été épargné par la bataille. Peu après son combat contre le Grand Dévoreur, le directeur avait reprit en main l'ensemble de l'établissement et de sa blessure qui avait brisé son masque, il ne restait qu'une petite cicatrice sur le front, à peine visible à l'œil nu.

« Ha vous voilà mes chers élèves ! », s'exclama celui-ci avec son timbre de voix enjoué quand il les aperçut. Il secoua une pochette en l'air en disant, ou plutôt en criant : « Vous êtes prêt pour une super aventure ?! »

« Non », répondit Soul d'un ton tranchant qui coupa net l'enthousiasme du directeur.

« Bon... Sinon ton entrainement s'est bien passé ? », s'enquit-il.

« Oui. »

Après cette brève interaction, maître Shinigami leur transmit quelques détails au sujet de leur prochain travail et il leur remit le dossier de mission. Il était assez maigre comparé à ceux que Maka et Soul traitaient habituellement. Il ne devait contenir qu'une dizaine de feuilles alors que ceux d'avant en avaient une trentaine, voire une cinquantaine. Maka parcourut rapidement les fiches.

« Nous devons aller jusqu'aux chute du Rigana?! », demanda la jeune fille confuse. « Nous ne somme jamais allé aussi loin pour nos missions ! »

Il est vrai que le duo avait tué un nombre inégalé de possesseurs d'âmes corrompues, mais jamais ils n'avaient été envoyés si loin auparavant! Pourquoi leur demander cela alors que cette mission avait pour but la "remise en forme" de Maka ?

« Oui, et vous devrez faire périple pendant deux jours entiers ! Prenez de quoi manger et dormir mais surtout de quoi penser les bobos que vous pourriez vous faire», leur conseilla Shinigami.

« On doit partir quand ?», demanda Soul exaspéré.

« Le plus top possible sera le mi...! »

« Ok, on peut y aller Maka, on sait tout le nécessaire », le coupa-t-il.

« Bon bah bonne chance quand même !», égosilla Shinigami alors que les deux élèves s'en allaient.

À peine sortis, Soul manifesta son mécontentement. Il devait sans doute être énervé a cause de la mission si anodine qui lui avait été assignée.

« Il est sérieux ? Deux jours de voyage pour une pathétique âme souillée qui, en plus, doit être sacrément faible!», pesta-t-il.

Quand il croisèrent Black Star, accompagné de Tsubaki, le jeune homme ne put s'empêcher de les mettre au courant. Black Star se moqua de Soul sous prétexte qu'à LUI, on aurait jamais donné une mission aussi insignifiante.

« En plus », ajouta-t-il Soul, « (et c'est le pire), je doit me trimbaler cette fille sans aucun intérêt»,

Il désigna Maka, fier de sa bêtise qui avait pour but d'irriter la jeune fille.

«QUOI ?!»

Maka lui lança le dossier qu'elle avait dans les mains. Celui-ci vola et atterrit précisément sur la tête de son équipier.  
Tsubaki ria doucement devant le spectacle. Les disputes de ces deux là la faisaient toujours rire. Black Star lui fit signe de le suivre et ensemble, ils s'éclipsèrent sans bruit.

Maka s'agenouilla, exaspérée, pour ramasser les feuilles qui avaient volé. C'est en ramassant la deuxième qu'elle s'aperçut d'un détail qui avait échappé aux descriptions que leurs avait faites maître Shinigami de vive voix. Elle préféra ne rien dire pour l'instant.  
Elle leva la tête machinalement vers Soul qui lui tendait le reste des feuilles en souriant. Maka le regarda. Et très vite, elle les attrapa et se releva en lui tournant le dos.

« Mer... Merci...», réussit-elle à articuler.

« T'es sûre que ça va?», lui demanda son arme qui avait constaté sa réaction bizarre.

Maka ne répondit pas. Elle préféra tracer sa route. La jeune fille était devenue écarlate devant le sourire de Soul et son cœur avait accéléré de façon anormale. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi son corps réagissait de la sorte.

C'est alors qu'elle se remémora une scène avec sa mère : _« Tu sais ma petite Maka, autrefois, ton père était un homme respectable. C'était au début de notre relation ; juste après que je l'ai tiré des griffes de cet étrange docteur Franken Stein. Il était beau et intelligent ( je répète bien :_ _ **avant**_ _)... et quand on aime quelqu'un il y a des signes qui ne trahissent pas nos sentiments.» « Ha oui ?», fit Maka avec une voix enfantine. « Lesquels ? » « Par exemple, on se sent bizarre, puis on rougit, et...»_

« Mais non », se raisonna Maka, « je ne peux pas être amoureuse de lui. Nous sommes juste amis et rien de plus !»

...

L'après-midi même, Maka alla faire les courses pour préparer leur petit "périple".  
Elle poussa la porte de l'appartement qu'elle partageait avec son équipier, les bras plein de sacs.

« Coucou ! Je suis rentrée !», annonça-t-elle.

Aucune réponse.

«Heu... Y a-t-il quelqu'un?»

Personne ne répondit, pas même Blair, la femme chat que Soul et elle avaient confondu avec une sorcière il y a quelques temps ; ce qui leur avaient fait perdre les 99 âmes qu'ils avaient durement amassé. Après cet incident, la minette s'était invitée d'elle-même dans l'appartement.

Maka eut soudain des pensées noires qui lui vinrent a l'esprit : depuis le début, Soul, qui ne voulait pas faire équipe avec elle pour une telle mission venait de l'abandonner. Elle jeta ses sacs par terre et s'enfuit à travers la ville en courant ; jusqu'à ne plus en pouvoir. Pourquoi Soul lui avait-il fait ça? Une larme glissa lentement le long de sa joue. Elle passa rapidement sa main pour l'essuyer : il ne méritait pas qu'elle pleure pour lui !

« De toutes façons, tous les hommes sont les mêmes : des minables infidèles», grogna-t-elle plus énervée que jamais.

Soudain, une angoisse s'éveilla en elle quand elle se rendit compte qu'elle s'était perdue. Personne ne viendrait la chercher ; ni son père (sûrement occupé à boire à côté de belles femmes dans un cabaret ) ; ni Soul qui venait de l'abandonner.

Plof...Plof... Plof... Les éclaboussures de trois gouttes d'eau résonnèrent dans sa tête. Tenues, puis plus bruyantes et plus longues. Ce bruit assourdissant se répétait encore et encore dans sa tête. Elle avait l'impression de devenir folle au sons de ces gouttes. D'où venaient-elles? Pourquoi autant de bruit? Elle posa, les mains sur ses oreilles pour tenter d'atténuer le bruit ; mais rien à faire il continuait toujours avec la même intensité. Des voix lui murmurai à l'oreille. Mis quand elle se tournait pour voir qui lui parlait, il n'y avait personne. Des millier de voix se pressaient autour d'elle. Elle n'en pouvait plus.

« N'importe qui... Faites cesser ce bruit insupportable », supplia-t-elle au bord des larmes.

« Je le peux si tel est ton désir... », murmura une voix derrière elle.


	4. Les monstres du Nigara

**Coucou tout le monde, voilà la suite. Merci aux lecteur qui suivent mon histoire ; mettez des commentaires sans hésitation ! Le prochain passage va peut-être me prendre un peu plus de temps, mais je vais essayer de le mettre dans une semaine.  
** **Bonne lecture!**

« Je le peux si tel est ton désir », murmura une voix derrière elle.

Maka se retourna et découvrir une petite fille. Elle était vêtue d'une jolie robe noire nouée à son cou, lui arrivant au-dessus des genoux et qui laissait voir une partie de son dos. Ses cheveux blonds cendrés étaient tirés en deux couettes de par et d'autre de sa tête. Non, ce n'était pas une simple petite fille ; c'était Maka, petite. Un doux parfum de roses flottait autour d'elle. Celle-ci pencha la tête sur le côté en souriant.

« Pour commencer, calme-toi », lui conseilla la nouvelle venue.

Maka se rendit compte qu'il n'y avait aucun paysage autour d'elle et elle se douta alors que cette petite fille n'existait que dans sa tête. Elle inspira puis expira pour reprendre le contrôle d'elle-même.

« Ne cède jamais à la peur si tu ne veux pas que ça recommence...»

...

« Maka?... Maka !... »

« Maka!... Maka !... »

Elle ouvrit grand les yeux en découvrant Soul devant elle. Il lui secouait l'épaule pour qu'elle revienne à elle. La jeune fille ne put retenir une larme qui lui coula le long de la joue. Elle le sera fort dans ses bras.

« Soul ! C'est toi ! Tu es venu...»

« Maka », souffla l'autre, « je n'arrive plus à respirer...»

« Ho pardon...» La jeune fille déséra son étreinte. Jamais elle ne s'était sentie si heureuse. « Tu ne m'as pas abandonné », murmura-t-elle, les larmes aux yeux.

« Quelle idiote, bien sûr que je t'abandonnerais pas », lui assura son arme. « Tu vas mieux maintenant ?»

Maka leva sa tête vers son équipier pour lui faire un sourire qui lui signifiait que oui. Soul lui attrapa la main et il la tira vers sa moto qu'il avait garé plus loin.

« Allez, monte.»

Elle obéit et s'assit derrière Soul. Le contact contre la matière dure du siège fut glacé, mais elle oublia bien vite cette sensation quand elle passa ses mains autour de son ami. Il fit vrombir le moteur de sa moto avant de s'élancer à travers les rues, en zigzagant entre les passants qui se faisaient de plus en plus rares.

« On part aux chutes du Nigara ? », lui demanda Soul sans se retourner.

« Quoi? Aujourd'hui ? Mais il va bientôt faire nuit !»

« C'est pas grave », répondit-il, « plus vite on partira, plus vite on arrivera là-bas. »

« D'accord mais je doit prendre mon sac », lui apprit la jeune fille.

Ils passèrent à leur appartement pour récupérer le sac de la meister et ils prirent directement la direction du lieu de leur mission.

Maka regardait le paysage. Le vent lui battait contre le visage et il faisait onduler ses longs cheveux blonds cendrés. Elle était collée à Soul, les bras autour de lui et les yeux clos, elle huma le doux parfum de son équipier. Elle se sentait en sécurité à ses côtés.

Le voyage se déroula sans encombres jusqu'aux chutes de Nigara.

...

« On est arrivé » annonça Soul qui stoppa le moteur de sa moto en posant un pied par terre.

Il cacha ensuite son engin dans un buisson a l'abri de quelconques intempéries. Maka observa quelques instants le paysage : ils surplombaient une grande vallée parsemée d'arbres formant une forêt dense qui s'étendait à perte de vue. De l'autre côté, le sol était jonché de pierres ; assez petites et espacées pour permettre de passer. Tout au fond de cette vallée, trônaient deux montagnes qui se battaient pour savoir qui était la plus grande. Le chaud soleil d'un après-midi d'automne éclairait le tout, avec son large sourire habituel qui laissait paraître toutes ses dents.

La jeune meister s'assit sur une pierre pour ouvrir leur dossier de mission afin d'y découvrir à quoi ils auraient à faire.

« Alors, on tombera sur quoi cette fois ? » lui demanda son ami qui s'était assis par terre.

Maka retourna à la première page pour lire l'essentiel à haute voix :

« Il est marqué qu'une voir plusieurs âmes sont suspectée d'être corrompues. Nous n'avons pas de description exacte de ces futurs Grands Dévoreurs car tous ceux qui y ont été envoyés avant nous se sont fait tués...»

« C'est vachement rassurant », commenta le jeune homme, les yeux perdus dans le paysage.

« Nous n'avons qu'une seule photo et on ne voit pratiquement rien...»

Maka montra la photo à son équipier qui confirma que l'image était trop noire pour y voir quelque chose. La jeune fille avait été la seule à voir un détail crucial cependant, elle le passa encore sous silence.

« Des villageois des alentours ont fait un témoignage sur les âmes corrompues, appelées "monstres du Nigara"; je cite : "Ce sont des enfants; nos enfants qui un jour, ont perdu leur âme pour une raison inconnue et se sont mit à commettre les pires péchés. Quand ils reprirent enfin leur esprit, ils se sont maudit pour leurs actes ; à jamais piégés dans une enveloppe charnelle abominable et esclave d'une force fantôme. "

Il est même dit qu'un jour dans le mois, un d'entre eux se rend aux bord des chutes du Nigara pour verser toutes les larmes de son corps. Ainsi, il se repentit de ses actes et peut ainsi mourir en paix, tout en fixant son reflet qui reprend forme humaine, miré dans l'eau, en souriant. Et donc à ce moment là, la malédiction qui pèse sur eux se rompe à jamais. C'est donc de leurs larmes que les chutes du Nigara trouvent leur source ; ce qui expliquerait que ses eaux sont intarissables...»

« Mensonges et balivernes», souffla Soul le sourire aux lèvres. « Tu ne crois quand même pas à ces histoire à dormir debout ?! »

« Arrête un peu d'être fermé à tout, c'est possible... »

Maka préféra s'arrêter avant de mettre au courant son équipier du détail qui l'avait perturbé. Elle préférait déjà en avoir le cœur net car celui-ci ne présageait rien de bon. Maka relut encore le maigre dossier pour être sûre qu'aucun détail important ne lui avait échappé. Et quand elle eut finit, elle annonça le départ à son ami et ils se mirent en route vers les chutes d'eau sur un sentier caillouteux.

Un buisson frémit. Maka s'étira en contemplant les chutes d'eau d'en haut. Le tumulte des eaux qui s'écrasaient à la fin de sa course, couvrait le bruit des oiseaux ou tout autre bruit venant des alentours. Ce bruit sourd avait le mérite de calmer l'esprit de la jeune fille.

Soudain, quelque chose lui sauta dans le dos en poussant un cri strident. La jeune fille hoqueta en tombant au sol. Son assaillant roula un peu plus loin ; il se releva rapidement en la foudroyant avec de petits yeux rouges.

Maka regarda la créature, terrifiée : elle avait une carrure de gobelin et son visage ressemblait à celui d'un enfant dont des traits monstrueux déformaient son visage. La bête poussa un nouveau cri, tel un animal fou et chargea en courant à quatre pattes, lançant l'offensive pendant que Maka, paniquée, réfléchissait au moyen de la mettre hors d'état de nuire. L'idée d'utiliser l'arme qui était en elle fut vite repoussée car elle savait que Maître Shinigami pouvait la voir où qu'elle soit avec son miroir. Elle esquiva la bête de justesse qui glissa sur une pierre et tomba dans la cascade. Ce devait en être finit d'elle.

Au loin, d'autre assaillants arrivaient en masse mais lorsque la jeune fille voulut appeler son partenaire, elle vit que celui-ci était encerclé par ces bêtes qui lui sautaient dessus à tour de rôle. Elle n'eut pas le temps de le rejoindre que d'autres la prirent en chasse, et ensembles, les créatures lui sautèrent sur le dos pour l'écraser par terre.

« Soul... Aide moi...»

C'est alors qu'une main lui attrapa la sienne et la tira de la masse. Soul s'était débarrassé des bêtes autour de lui et il lui était venu en aide.

« Tout va bien ?», s'assura-t-il avant de se transformer en arme.

« Oui, merci, c'est grâce à toi.»

Maka faucha les trois adversaire qui lui sautaient dessus puis elle bondit en avant pour en trancher un autre. D'un coup sec, elle coupa en deux tous ceux qui l'entourait. Elle sauta à droite pour esquiver un coup de griffe puis elle ramena sa faux vers elle. Elle pivota en balançant Soul sur les bêtes et s'accroupit pour en éviter un qui lui sautait dessus. Elle faucha une dernière créature tandis que les autres s'enfuyaient.

Elle put enfin reprendre son souffle ; quand à Soul, il ingurgitait les âmes corrompues qu'ils avaient rudement gagné.

« Maître Shinigami ne nous avait pas dit qu'il y en aurait autant...»

« Peut-être pas mais ça m'arrange, puisqu'il doit y avoir une vingtaine d'âmes » , déclara le jeune homme en déglutissant bruyamment.

Maka sentit soudain une douleur fuser dans son dos. Tout son corps s'alourdit d'un coup.

« Et de vingt ! Maintenant j'ai 53 âmes du Grand Dévoreur. C'est qui le mec le plus cool du monde, Maka ? », demanda Soul en riant. Il se retourna devant le mutisme de la jeune fille. « Ho non, Maka!»

Il se précipita vers son amie évanouie. Elle s'était faite lacérer le dos par un de ces monstres. La blessure était assez profonde et elle ne semblait pas s'arrêter de saigner, ce qui l'inquiéta encore plus. La bête qui avait mit Maka dans un tel état avait dû s'enfuir. Un terrible bruit d'éboulement résonna dans toute la vallée. Ces saletés de monstres venaient de condamner le seul passage qui leur avait permit de venir!

« Merde. Satanés monstres ! », grogna Soul avant de reporter son regard vers son amie.

La priorité était qu'il la soigne.

« Maka, hé Maka ! » Puisque la jeune fille ne revint pas à elle, il la prit dans ses bras pour l'emmener en lieu sûr.


	5. Ceci n'est pas une suite

_**Bonjour tous le monde ^^ Je suis désolée d'avoir été absente si longtemps (faut dire que j'avais abandonné mon compte depuis longtemps). Et ya quelques jour, je suis retombée ici par hasard. J'ai vraiment été contente qu'il y ai autant de personnes a avoir lu mon histoire, commenté et à s'être abonné à moi.**_

 _ **Donc, pour rentrer dans le vif du sujet, si je continue mon histoire, je le ferais via wattpad (sous le nom de minimiaune aussi si ça vous interresse). La suite n'est cependant pas pour tout de suite car j'écris actuellement une fiction de L'attaque Des Titans, mais je compte bien achever l'histoire un jour, alors allez sur wattpad pour vous tenir informés ^^**_

 _ **Encore merci à vous tous ^^**_


End file.
